The Digital Video Broadcast (DVB) SimulCrypt standard as referenced above provides a common way for conditional access providers to interface with a scrambler (or encrypter) in order to receive scrambling keys (also known as “control words”), and synchronize the distribution of Entitlement Control Messages (ECMs). The interface allows content to be secured by multiple Conditional Access (CA) providers since they each receive the same scrambling key. This approach is called “key sharing” and the full system is described in the DVB SimulCrypt specification referenced above. DVB SimulCrypt is often cited as an alternative to Selective Multiple Encryption in situations where the CA providers are “cooperating” through key sharing.